Hard Love
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: Kenpachi finds out what Valentine's Day is, which would have been nice if is 'surprise' wasn't so... him. Yaoi, rape, violence, one-shot.


I do not own any Bleach characters.

Summary - Kenpachi finds out what Valentine's Day is, which would have been nice if is 'surprise' wasn't so... him. Yaoi, rape, violence, one-shot.

Requested by: '_H. J. P_' (a friend of mine)

* * *

"Valentine's day? What the fuck is that?" Kenpachi turned to the pink haired child leaning over his shoulder. Confusion was obvious in his uncovered eye.

"On the fourteenth of the month, human couples spend the day together. They do lovey-dovey stuff or buy each other things," Yachiru smiled happily. "Kenny should get Ichi something!"

"If he wanted something, he'd have told me," the Captain answered shortly.

"Maybe he wants to surprise Ken-chan? He'll be upset if he doesn't get something back," Yuchiru turned her face away from her adoptive father. "But if you don't want to make Ichi happy."

Kenpachi narrowed his eye in annoyance. She knew that he didn't like Ichigo being sad or upset.

As if reading his thoughts, the tiny shinigami jumped off his shoulder shouting "it's the fourteenth tomorrow, good luck Kenny!" before running away.

"How the fuck am I gonna get him something by tomorrow?" he mostly growled to himself.

Ichigo was fed up.

Several ghosts had been following him around for most of the day trying to talk or flirt with him. He had three exams which he was completely unprepared for. A child had vomited over him as he walked to work after school. When he finally got to work after dealing with a group of people who had picked a fight with him again, he was sent home straight away.

His welcome home was his dad's foot in his face because his shirt had gotten caught on his bag and he couldn't react in time. He then had to have a bandage wrapped around his head from where his head cracked against the wall as he fell.

While Rukia was laughing about his misfortune they were called out to get a nearby hollow, it wasn't long before his companion was called to fight another hollow on the other side of town. He then spent two hours running around the whole of Karakuro Town after a single annoying hollow.

To make matters worse, Kon had followed him and was being, as usual, an asshole. Forcing the mod back into his lion body he kicked the plushi as far as he could.

On his way home he was so annoyed and angry, that he didn't notice the strong reiutsu from the alleyway he was just passing.

His surprised yell was muffled as he was pulled forcefully into the darkness. A giant hand held his wrists against the brick wall as the other stayed over his mouth. His heart was pounding with fear of being helpless; all he could do was struggle.

What made everything real however, was when sharp teeth sank into his thin neck. His thrashing became more forceful and desperate as he felt warm blood run down his skin. Today was one of the worst days of his life, and now he was about o be raped.

Fucking. Brilliant.

Strangely though, it didn't surprise him with all the shit luck he'd had all day. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't scared. After his shirt was literally torn off his lean body, he felt all of his hope drain away.

A large, muscular body pushed against his back and he was fully pinned to the wall. The hand holding his wrists then slid over his arm, chest and stomach until it was at belt buckle.

Ichigo's syrupy brown eyes widened as the pressure around his hips loosened. There was then sharp snap as his belt was ripped free.

His hands that were clawing at his attacker were clawing at his attacker were then tied together with his own leather belt. After his secured hands were wedged between his chest and the wall, he felt warm flesh snake up his naked torso. He let out a muffled gasp as one of his nipples was pinched.

He couldn't stop the low moan that escaped as long fingers then swept down his skin and groped his hardening penis.

The bulge in the attacker's trousers was obvious as they began to grind against his firm ass. The hand over his mouth tightened to a bruising force, causing his to whimper and stop struggling as much.

"Good boy Ichigo," a rough, sickeningly familiar voice breathed into his ear.

The shinigami felt his blood run cold as his body froze against the still moving one. Looking up with wide, terrified eyes, he saw the Captain of the 11th Division smiling down at him. Anger took over when the giant man leaned down and crashed their mouths together.

Biting the tongue that had slipped into his mouth, he glared daggers at the Captain who had pulled away.

"Get the fuck off me!" he roared.

"No," Kenpachi replied lazily. Covering the younger's mouth again; he started to undo the tight jeans that the teen wore. Dark boxers fell down with them and he immediately invaded the shinigami with a long, strong finger. The muffled groan he received made him smile and add another.

Ichigo's face grew heated as he moaned at the two exploring fingers. They were moving with amazing speed and skill that he couldn't stop his sounds even if he wanted to.

It didn't help that the Captain knew all of his turn on-area's either.

Licking the shell of the teen's ear, he chuckled at the louder whine it caused. He then added a third finger to the tight warmth. When the shinigami let out a pleasured scream, Kenpachi pulled his fingers out.

He was in a daze as he was spun around, lifted up and re-pinned against the brick wall. His scream wasn't covered at all as a thick, throbbing erection was forced into him.

All movement stopped as Ichigo wrapped his legs around his attackers waist, trembling from the pain. He then placed his bound hands around the man's thick neck. Panting, his lust glazed eyes looked into the Captains uncovered one.

"Ok…"

Without a second though, Kenpachi grabbed the shinigami's slim hips in a crushing grip. He slowly pulled out before slamming back in with way too much force.

The teen shrieked for two completely different reasons. The thrust fucking hurt like hell! And it had moved his bare back up the brick wall. The man had obviously bruised his hips for the sake of it. After several more agonisingly painful thrusts, Ichigo could fully yell out one word:

"**WAIT!**"

Kenpachi looked at the crying teenager with confusion written all over his face. The younger's face was a beautiful shade of crimson, he was panting like mad and his eyes were begging to be taken. But he very rarely cried, so he knew that something was wrong.

"N-not against… ah… wall," he gasped. The Captain smiled as he delicately peeled the shinigami off the brick wall and laid him on the concrete floor.

"This isn't much better idi-AHHH!" Ichigo screamed as the man thrust into him again. He didn't know if it was worse than the wall or not because his back was already sore, but neither were nice against skin.

"Roll over!" the teen demanded. Surprisingly, Kenpachi didn't argue back as he flipped them both over. He didn't even do his usual snide comm…

"As you wish, your Royal Strawberriness."

… never mind. Ichigo scowled as his double punch to the Captain's cheek only resulted in being laughed at. "You're a bastard," he growled before rising himself almost entirely off the throbbing manhood before heavily dropping down.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me so much," Kenpachi chuckled.

"Well maybe I need to change that," Ichigo hissed before slamming down as hard as he could. His scream was a lot more pain than pleasure and he quickly regretted doing such a thing.

"And you just hurt yourself again," the Captain lazily pointed out. "That was your doing, so you can't blame me this time." The shingami growled at him before lifting up again. His loud moan echoed through the dark, narrow alleyway. He was so lost in the pained pleasure that he barely noticed his hands being untied.

Kenpachi pulled the teen down by the back of his head to crash their lips together. This time, when he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, it wasn't bitten. He swallowed the moans and whines as wet muscles battled and never-dying war with each other.

Breaking the rough kiss, Ichigo only just heard the whispered "I want control again" before he was suddenly on his hands and knees.

He'd just opened his mouth to argue when he was rammed from behind. The hands on his hips were bruising again, but he was thankful that his back wasn't being scratched off.

"Four positions in one night Ichigo, we should do this more often," the Captain breathed into the teens ear, causing him to shiver. His moans were loud and long with an occasional scream when his prostate was hit.

"N-never… ngh… again… ahh!" Ichigo barely managed to respond. His pleasured scream was as familiar to Kenpachi as the sound of his hair bells.

Fuck he loved those sounds.

The shinigami's nails scratched along the ground as the Captain bit into his neck. "Cum for me Ichigo," the man's rough voice in his ear was like a slice of heaven. A hand shifted from his hip to his twitching manhood and began to pump.

His pleasure was at maximum as he could feel himself ready to let go. The Captain was nibbling on his ear, one hand was pumping him, the other had found his nipple again and he was being rammed so hard that he swore he heard something snap.

His juices covered the ground underneath him.

"Good boy Ichigo," the Captain praised. The only reason the teen hadn't collapsed onto the ground was because the giant man was holding him up and still thrusting into his spent body. Finally, he filled with the man's release and they were both panting like crazy.

Kenpachi sat with his back against the brick wall he'd previously had Ichigo up against. After some awkward movements, he'd moved the teens limp body to straddle him.

The shinigami leant his head against the man's broad chest as their breathing calmed down and returned to normal. He could feel his eyes trying to close from exhaustion, but he refused to comply with his body's demand. It wasn't just because he was in an alley, but the only person there was Kenpachi and he'd wake up god-knows-where if the Captain tried to take him home.

"You're a shit boyfriend," he said emotionlessly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because that counts as rape you bastard," Ichigo growled as he looked up to see his aggressive lover smiling down at him.

"Didn't you like your Valentine's Day present?"

"You know that Valentine's Day is in February, right?" Ichigo muttered.

"What month is it?"

"It's October," the shinigami replied blankly. Seeing the calculating look on the Captain's face, he added "you're an idiot."


End file.
